


D Cup

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 1 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Rule 63, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt: AU where everyone has boobs. And maybe one is touched.(I'm me so it's cool if you want to go a body horror route or a cute route, I just. Really like boobs and think all of them are great.)"





	D Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> "Major Tags: None ?   
> Other Tags: Genderswap. Also boobs are being touched. It's brief (sorry)  
> Word Count: 1117 words
> 
> So, as a boob lover myself I knew I had to right something. So, there's a boob talk, but it's sadly not sexual. Hope you still enjoy it."

Yahaba knew she was going to regret answering Oikawa’s phone call when it suddenly rang in the middle of the night, waking her up. Firstly, because it was the middle of the night and Oikawa was a _very_ talkative and whiny person, and Yahaba _needed_ to sleep. And secondly, because she was half-asleep, and she had always had a bad habit of always saying “Yes” to all of the requests she was asked in this state. But also because her mentor was anything but persistent, she knew she wouldn’t let her get any rest if she didn’t pick up.   
  
In short, Yahaba knew she was _screwed_.  
  
“YAHABA-CHAAAAAN”  
  
She instantly flinched at the loud voice.  
  
“Good night, Oikawa-senpai.”  
  
“THIS IS A DISASTER ! YAHABA-CHAN, MY FAVOURITE STUDENT, I NEED YOUR HELP !!”  
  
“I’m your only student, Oikawa-senpai.”  
  
She heard an outraged yelp.  
  
“How mean, Yahaba-chan !! And here I thought you were on my side !!!!!”  
  
She groaned, wishing nothing more than for the phone call to end and for her to go back to sleep.  
  
“Yes, yes, I am. What do you need my help with ?”  
  
She heard her let out a puff but still answered.  
  
“You’re lucky I’m this desperate, you know. I will let your rudeness slide.”  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
“So, if you didn’t know, it’s almost my and Iwa-chan’s anniversary.”  
  
How could Yahaba _not_ know ? Considering how loud her mentor liked to overshare every single one aspects of their relationship, she would be surprised if anyone in town didn’t know about their upcoming anniversary.  
  
Yahaba still decided to humour her.  
  
“Really ? And how can I help ?”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you asked Yahaba-chan. You see, I wanted to surprise Iwa-chan with a new outfit. You know, to make the moment _unforgettable_.”  
  
Unfortunately, she _did_ know. They were far from discreet, especially Oikawa who couldn’t care less about getting caught, and therefore, she couldn’t prevent flashes of memories of her volleyball teammates in varying state of nakedness in the darkest corners of their school to pass through her mind.  
  
Yahaba could guess what she was going to ask. And if she had been any less sleepy, she would have had the power to hold her own against Oikawa but, sadly, her current priority was to go back to sleep and as such, she was ready to accept about anything that would be asked of her to do so.   
  
In the corner of her mind, a small voice whispered that it must have been Oikawa’s plan.  
  
“And to choose the best one, I need an other point of view.”  
  
There it was. Yahaba would have cheered at her nearing release of she didn’t know better.  
  
“Fine. I’ll help.”  
  
She heard the excited squeak on the other end of the line, and she flinched at how loud it was.  
  
“Thank you, Yahaba-chan !!! You really are the best !!! I’ll text you the details, ok ? Bye !”  
  
The beeps of the dead line greeted her and she just had the time to close her flip phone before sleep overtook her.  
  


* * *

  
  
Going shopping with Oikawa was _hell_. It was one thing that she was forced to enter an underwear shop for lingerie, but now the third year was being unbearable with her requests and she promised herself to send a present to Iwaizumi from her for all she had to put up with on a daily basis.   
  
“No.”  
  
Oikawa was now straight up whining.  
  
“But _why_ , Yahaba-chan ?”  
  
“ _Because_.”  
  
“Ow, come on ! Tell me your size ! It’s okay, nothing to be embarrassed over.”  
  
“I’m not trying out anything to accompany you, Oikawa-senpai. You can stop searching.”  
  
“But I bet you’d look good in them ! Don’t you want to show Mad dog-chan ?”  
  
She grinned suggestively at her and she could feel herself blushing in response. She took the outfit her mentor had been gauging for her from her hands.  
  
“Fine ! If that can make you stop, I’ll try one outfit. Just _one_ , Oikawa-senpai.”  
  
She lit up and resumed browsing.  
  
“So, what’s your size ?”  
  
Yahaba blushed a little more and Oikawa turned to rise a questioning eyebrow at her.  
  
“D cup.”  
  
If she had been less embarrassed by this whole conversation, she would have laughed at the comical way her mentor’s eyes widened.  
  
“Liar.”  
  
And just as she said that, she reached her hands forward and cupped her breasts. Yahaba didn’t have to time to protest because she had instantly pulled them back, and was now looking disbelievingly at the size her hands had taken.  
  
“How come I never noticed ?? We _change_ together.”  
  
She then put her still opened hands on her and gasped, outraged at the gap between her hands and palms, and her own breasts.  
  
“But they never seemed much bigger than mine.”  
  
Yahaba was looking everywhere else but at her friend.  
  
“I wear sports bra so they look smaller.”  
  
“Why ?”  
  
“Because if I don’t, they _bounce_ , and when I make any physical move they _hurt_ and people _stare_ and it’s embarrassing.”  
  
She didn’t hear anything for a few moments afterwards and she finally looked back at her.  
  
“I can’t believe my cute student actually has bigger boobs than I do. I feel betrayed. How could you betray me like that, Yahaba-chan ?”  
  
This was getting ridiculous, and Yahaba had to concentrate really hard not to roll her eyes in front of her.  
  
“Oikawa-senpai, it’s not like I asked to have this size. It’s just sort of happened. If that can make you feel better, I’d rather have yours. These get in the way of volleyball and sometimes, my back hurts. You have nothing to envy.”  
  
“But Iwa-chan _likes_ boobs. Oh my god, what if she realizes you have a D cup and leaves me for you ?”  
  
Yahaba let out a deep sigh.  
  
“I don’t think Iwaizumi-senpai is going out with you for your boobs, Oikawa-senpai. Because frankly I don’t think putting up with you would be worth it.”  
  
She let out an outraged yelp and her eyes started to get slightly glossy and Yahaba knew she had to elaborate for her and quickly.  
  
“You’re a difficult person, Oikawa-senpai. _Especially_ with Iwaizumi-senpai, and you have been like that with her since elementary school and she still stayed with you through all this boob-less times. She wouldn’t have done so if she didn’t think you were worth it. _You_ , and not your boobs.”  
  
Oikawa sniffed loudly.  
  
“But of course. She’s madly in love with me after all. Well, who could blame her, right ?”  
  
Yahaba chuckled. Her mentor sure changed moods quickly.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. So, how about trying out an outfit that would make your breasts stand out ?”  
  
Oikawa grinned slyly.  
  
“I knew I had chosen the right person to go shopping with. Iwa-chan won’t know what hit her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it ! I hope you enjiyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
